mylittlepathfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Unicorn
Unicorn Overview The embodiments of all things magic, Unicorns are a race of intelligent and wise creatures. Unicorns value order and beauty, often finding solace in learning or organizing a team. They are creatures of solitude, often preferring a good book or work in their area of expertise rather than socialize. While most Unicorns use their magic well, and are helpful to the town they live in, a select few see themselves as the superior race, using their power in attempts to control other ponies. Physical Description A Unicorns defining feature is the horn growing from the center of its head. The source of the Unicorn’s magic, the horn glows a vibrant color of the Unicorn’s mane or eyes when casting a spell. The coat of a Unicorn is often a cool color, such as purple, blue, or white, their manes also following this theme. Names Unicorns use celestial bodies, art, music, and everything beautiful as themes for names. Male Names: Midnight, Stargazer, Spark, Shining Armor, Rhythm. Female Names: Heartstrings, Dawn, Seafoam, Vinyl Scratch, Melody. Racial Traits Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Strength: Unicorns have great strength of mind, but little strength of body. Humanoid: Unicorns count as humanoid with Unicorn and Pony as subtypes. The Pony subtype is not available for abilities such as Favored Enemy and Bane. Medium: Unicorns are medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Armless Quadruped: Ponies don't have arms or hands and as such cannot use them to wield weapons or armor. However, they get other methods fo use tools: they can wield one-handed or light melee and thrown weapons, as well as use tools that would normally require fine manipulation (e.g. thieves tools, pencils) in their mouths as if it were a single hand. Through the use of their mouth and forelimbs, they may wield up to two limbs worth of weapons or shields provided they have the limbs available for use; for this purpose, the ability to cast spells counts as a single weapon. In order to use a two-handed weapon, the pony must be able to grasp the weapon with two limbs. Ponies are naturally quick and sturdy due to their nature as quadrupeds, and get a +10 foot circumstance bonus to their base speed while charging or taking a run action. In addition, they gain a +2 racial bonus to their CMD against trip attempts and are treated as medium four-legged creature for determining carrying capacity. In the heat of combat, ponies use agile and powerful maneuvers as well as special equipment that allows them to switch between using hooves to walk on, cast spells, and wield weapons without much effort. Arcane Focus: Unicorns gain a +2 racial bonus to concentration checks made to cast arcane spells defensively. Well-Read: Unicorns gain a +2 racial bonus to one knowledge skill of their choice. Unicorn Horn: Unicorns receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance due to having a built in implement in which to cast spells. Telekinesis: Unicorns can suspend up to 10 lbs worth of objects in the air as if they were casting the mage hand spell. A unicorn can suspend up to this ability's weight limit of objects within their reach. Objects suspended in this manner follow them without having to use a move action and don't count against carrying capacity. Languages: Unicorns begin play speaking Common. Unicorns with high Int can learn additional languages (Aside from secret languages such as Druidic) Cutie Mark: As they grow up, ponies gain a cutie mark that represents their special talent. In addition to the traits the DM allows, ponies gain one additional trait. They must follow all rules for traits. Alternate Racial Traits Guardian of Magic: Unicorns are treated as one level higher when using granted powers of the Magic domain, using the bloodline powers of the Arcane or Sage bloodline, using any Wizard school ability, or using the revelations of the Lore Oracle mystery. This ability does not give unicorns ponies early access to level-based powers; it only affects the powers the could use without this ability. In addition, at 1st level Unicorns pick 1 class that grants spellcasting ability; they gain +1 race bonus to their caster level for this class if they take levels in it, as long as this bonus doesn't increase their caster levelabove their current Hit Dice. This ability replaces Arcane Focus. Defensive Magic: Once per day, a unicorn pony may reroll a single failed save vs a spell; they must take the second result, even if it is worse. This ability replaces Arcane Focus. Gore: Some unicorns have trained to focus their horn's magic into turning it into a deadly weapon. Unicorn ponies with this trait gain a 1d6 gore attack with their horn as a primary natural weapon. This attack counts as magic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. This ability replaces Unicorn Horn.